Battle of Fera
The Battle of Fera, was known to humanity as one of the first major engagements in the Galactic War to be fought in the Organic realm, during the beginning the Second Era of the war. Fera would be the forth major planet to be attacked and occupied by Universal Generation forces in the spring of 2158, roughly about 7 years before Siege of Earth, It was to establish a beachhead in order to press on towards the rest of the outter colonies in Sector 91. Despite Fera being occupied in a matter of Minutes, the Foran Clans of the Jaris, fight for the safety of their beloved planet until The Universal Earth Alliance arrived alongside Universal United on 2209 to liberate Fera, while also taking vengeance on the Universal Generation sending their entire power fleeing back to the Universe of Hora. Prior to the Events 'Fera after the Cada War' After 2154, the Foran Clan defeated the Earth Terrorist forces known as the Cada Legion, during the Cada War thanks to the assistance of the United Earth Republic sent by the Age Empire, the clans were oncea again able to live in peace while under the protection of UER. For over a Decade Fera was free with only the will to due what the Foran's would do best hunt Sing, Worship and care to their loving mother Neila, the U.E.R's job was as easy as ever, with an army of about 89,000 soldiers were left on Fera in order to keep the peace incase the clans go to war with one another. However Gorgon was questioning himself wondering why the Cada Legion did not even try to return, but later found out that the Cada war had ended in 2133. Universal Generation Invasion 'Fall of Fera' The Peace was then Shattered on April 1st 2158 by the Universal Generation who just attacked without warning. 'Evacuation of Fera' 'Fera Under Occupation' Gorgon and Norm Raliord believed that it was the Cada Legion once again, only this time with newer and more upgrade Vehicles, but Gorgon did not agree, after the army of machines managed to easily over power the United Earth Republic. "Not a chance those Vehicles are alive. What is this new Threat?" As the R.F.F.S.7. advanced on Fera the 9 R fleet scorched the entire west Side of Fera where Fort Hail was under construction. Gorgon and Princess Natalie lead the Foran into battle, but each point they received defeat. Gorgon later began an operation known as Neila's Wrath and the Foran began to hit the R.F.F.S.7. forces from the jungles as they move to their destinations. The R.F.F.S.7. was beginning to get brutally annoyed by these attacks and began to hunt the Planet for the Foran. As the nights passed by Raiders would search the jungles with high beams for any Forans forces. While during the day Rudder 1 divisions along with a Hell Lizards search the Jungles and the Mountains. After about 4 Years they found nothing, but that didn't stop them, mostly due to endless gurrillea attacks that still continued to attack the search parties on the ground. Gorgon later got a hold of a Rivera Federation made ARK 78 that were constantly being used by the R.F.F.S.7 during this time, and he discovered the name. After weeks of learning how to use Riverian Weaponry the Foran later became more and more difficult to handle. On April 7th Gorgon ordered an Attack on a Rudder 1 group that was being escorted by a couple of Androids's and Strykers's. With the help of Riverian Weapons it was a Victory the Navi with captured R.F.P.B's, ARK 78's and R.800 Rocket Launchers have successfully destroyed almost half of the Rivera North Calvary. Another Battle took Place at the Abandon RHL base of Hell Ridge where the R.F.F.S.7. were planing to turn it into one of their finest Factories, however Princess Natalie became confident to take control of the Foran while Jake handled another part of Fera. With her lead the R.F.F.S.7. were forced to withdraw from Hell Ridge. Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2158